Lydia's Scare School
by Bj-Lydia
Summary: What if Bj takes Lydia to a visit in the Scare School? And there she meets all of the little monsters: Casper, Mantha, Ra, Thatch etc.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, so pls be nice ^^ oh and sorry for my bad english . I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THIS FANFICTION!

**Chapter 1**

A huge scream has shaken, the big and old house, that was on the hilltop of the little PeacfulPines city. The scream came from the houses second floor room, and it sounded like somebody screamed because she was a nervous, not scared.

Lydia threw herself on her bed, and buried her face in a pillow, then let out another scream, but this wasn't as loud as the other one before. It took just a few seconds, untill Beetlejuice has appeared in the mirror, with a surprised and somewhat anxious face.

-Is there a problem Babes?-he asked with his usual gruff voice.

Lydia raised her head towards the sound.

-Beetlejuice!

But then hurrying footsteps came from outside towards the door of the room. Someone knocked, and cried:

-Lydia? Is everything okay pumpkin?-it was a male voice, Charles, Lydia's dad.

Lydia turned her head towards the door and called back with a calm voice:

-Yes! Everything is fine father!

-Are you sure?-Charles came into the room.

At the moment Bj was gone from the mirror, that is, he was only invisible.

-Yes. –Lydia sat up on her bed.

-But you were screaming…

-Oh yeah, because…because i'm happy. Yes! I was screaming because i'm happy. –said Lydia with an embarrassed smile.

-Oh-Charles was much calmer now-and what's the reason of your happynes?

-Because we are going to visit our schools sister school, and we are going to stay there for a week…

-This is great honey, then get started packing.-and he left the room, and closed the door.

Lydia fell back into bed, with a big sigh. Beetlejuice has reappeared int he mirror.

-So your happy? Yeah right…-asked with a sceptical tone in his voice.

-Beetlejuice!- Lydia raised her head once again towards the mirror.

Beetlejuice was standing in a mirror, with an evil grin, holding up two fingers on one of his hands and he was waiting for something. Lydia immediately understood, what was he thinking and said his name once more:

-Beetlejuice!

Bj disappeared from the mirror, and reappeared near Lydia's bed, with his hands in his pockets.

-So what's with that trip?

Lydia let out a sigh again, and started to talk:

-Miss Shanon has anounced today, that we are going to visit our sister school in another city, we are going to be some kind of students there and i must go, because now dad knows it, and he's going to tell Delia, and Delia is not going to let me stay home! But i don't want to go, i don't want to go in a stupid school and i don't want to see Clare Brewster's always smiling face, while she's making fun of my in front of everyone! It's whole week Bj! A whole week! Do you know how much time is that?! In we are going tomorrow!-as she was trying to explain the situation, she was walking up and down in her room, with her hands in the air. Bj watched her, and waited untill she was done, with her speach.

-And what's the problem here?-asked with an indifferent voice.

-What do you mean what's the problem? I just explained it: I don't want to go, but i must!

-Well, then you go.

Lydia was stunned.

-But…Bj, I…I thought, that you will help me.

-I don't remember saying, that i'm not going to help.

-But you just said…

But Bj has interrupted her:

-Yes, i said that you will go, but i didn't mention that, you'll be going with your boring class to some boring school.

Lydia looked suspiciously at Bj.

-What's in your mind?

-I'm going to take you to the Neitherworld's Scare School!-said Bj with his arms up in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fanfiction, so pls be nice ^^ oh and sorry for my bad english . I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THIS FANFICTION!

**Chapter 2**

-The Neitherworld's Scare School? But weren't we already there?-asked Lydia.

-Nope, this is a completely different one, we have to go with a ship and here the kids are learning how to scare people.-explained Bj.

-I understand, bu if they are scaring humans, how am i going to enter to the school?

-Relax, leave this to me.-said Bj proudly.

-Okay, and you? You are already adult.

Bj started to laugh and transformed himself: he became more shorter, than Lydia, he took little boyish clothes and hes voice became more childish.

-So? Is it good enough?-he started to laugh again.

-Cousin Bj! Of course! How didn't I figured out this?-Lydia started to laugh too.

Then they heard someone knocking on the door again, but now a very irritating, high female voice cried in:

-Lydia!-and entered to the room, a red-haired woman.

Bj just had time, to suddenly transform into the curtain of the window.

-Mother, what happened?-asked Lydia, but now she was calm.

-Lydia, I heard that you are going on a trip with your school.-said Delia with her hands clasped, and with great enthusiasm.

-Yes, i'm going tomorrow.-nodded Lydia.

-This is great!-said happily Delia, who has always wanted to see Lydia with other same aged girls going outside to shopping clothes and other stuff. _Maybe this is the first step_- thought Delia. Lydia smiled and nodded again. _Yes, i'm going to a trip, but there is not where you think.-_ Lydia chuckled to herself. Charles was looking from the door and now he was unusually calm. _If Lydia's going away for a week, and Delia is busy with art, maybe i'm going to have some peace and quiet._-thought Charles, that, of course, he didn't knew nothing, aboutDelia's plans for him, to be her next model…

-Well then I'm going to make something to eat for you.-and Delia walked out from the room. Lydia could hear as Charles cried after Delia, to rather leave the cooking to him.

The room was quiet, untill Bj started to laugh and appeared near Lydia.

-Delia cooking!-Bj laughed holding his hed in his hand.-I'm laughing my head off! Hah!

-Bj! It's very kind of her, that at least she tryes to cook something, even if she never succeeds…-but at the end Lydia also started to laugh.

-And tell me Bj, you where in this school before?

-Yes…at least for a little while, then the headmaster kicked me out.-Bj shrugged.

-You have been kicked out? Don't tell my, i think i know why.-Lydia giggled.

-They had enough of my pranks. He has two heads, but he couldn't beat my mind!-said Bj with an evil grin.

-As I expected…wait a second, did you say two heads?-asked Lydia surprised.

-Yeah, they are called Alder and Dash, Alder is more stupid than Dash, but he could not be called smart, so don't worry, it's in the bag!-Bj transformed himself to a bag, and laughed.

-If you say so.-Lydia smiled.

-So see you tomorrow, outside, near the old tree!-Bj has disappeared.

Lydia smiled again, and went down to the kitchen, to see if the kitchen still exists.

**The next morning**

Lydia got up early, and now she was ready, with much more enthusiasm, than before of other occasions. She only brought a small bag with her, that had inside two sandwitches, a bottle of water and an Edgar E. Poe book.

-Bye mom, bye dad!-Lydia said good bye to her parents, and went to the old tree.

-Good bye Lydia! You will like it!-Delia cried after her, Charles just waved his hand.

Lydia came to the big old tree and started quietly to call for Beetlejuice:

-Bj, i'm here! Where are you?

Bj's yellow eyes appeared in the trees dark hole.

-I'm here Lyds! Let's hear those magic B-words, Babes!

-Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! BEETLEJUICE!-cried Lydia and they found themselfs in the Neitherworld, in front of Bj's Roadhouse.

-Come inside, the ship soon will arrive.-Bj has opened the Roadhouses door, and let Lydia walk in.

Lydia blinked and looked at Bj:

-The ship will arrive? But there is no water here.

-This travels in the air.

-Weird…

-Nope, it's a usual thing here int he Neitherworld.-said Bj.-But now let's take care of your outfit, because they don't let humans to enter in the school, and you should not reveal who you really are.

Lydia nodded and put her bag down.

Beetlejuice used his magic powers on Lydia, and Lydia's outfit totally changed: she weared a long, floor length black dress, with a acherontia white belt, purple gloves, her hair messy, with red and white strips, plus she got vampire teeths, of course made from plastic.

-Wow! This is cool!- Lydia looked down at herself-So i have to act like a vampire, right?

-Yes, i think this isin't a big problem to you, am i right?-asked Bj, but he already know the answer.

- I've read Bram Stocker's Dracula, so it's going to be easy to act like one!-Lydia smiled.

Then Ginger, the stepdancer spider, came down somewhere from the ceiling.

-Hi Lydia, i love your new look!-said Ginger, with her usual nasal voice.

-Hi Ginger, thank you.

-Wanna see my new dance? I learned it for the delight that Beetlejuice is going away for a week!-said Ginger enthusiastically and started to dance.

-Hey!-cried angrily Bj, and used his magic powers on Ginger. Ginger's legs got tangled, and she fell on the floor. Bj started to laugh.

-Beetlejuice!-cried Lydia, beacause she didn't like the prank that Bj pulled on Ginger.

-She started it!-said Bj and turned away sulking.

-Lydia!- Jacques ran into the house, with a beautifully wrapped box in his hands.

Lydia turned to Jacques.

-Hi Jac, what's in the box?

-Lydia, I heard that you are going to visit the Scare School.- said Jacques with his french accent.

Lydia nodded approvingly.

-Then could you deliver this gift to me nieces, Mikey et Monaco?

-Mikey and Monaco? Okay, but how will I recognize them?-asked Lydia, as she took the box from Jacques.

-Oui, they look similar pour moi, only that they like to use a lot of make-up. This box is a new makeup kit for them.

-Alright Jac, I'll take it to them.

-Mersi Lydia.-smiled the skeleton.

Then they heard a strong „Arrrgh" from outside.

-Our carrier has arrived!-cried Bj, and turned himself into Cousin Bj.

-Let's go then! Bye!- Lydia came to the door, followed by Bj.

Ginger and Jacques waved from the door. Ginger usually started to cry.

Lydia and Bj walked up to the board of the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first fanfiction, so pls be nice ^^ oh and sorry for my bad english . I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THIS FANFICTION!

**Chapter 3**

The ships captain was a short pirate, with big hat, wood leg and a hook in place of his hand. The most interesting fact was, that he had both eyes covered with patches.

-Ahoy!- called them the pirate.

-Ahoy!-called back Bj.

-Ahoy!-Lydia also repeated.

-Me name is Capy, take a seat you two.

Lydia and Bj sat on a wooden bench. The ship started to moove. Lydia whispered to Bj:

-How can he see, if both of his eyes are covered?

But before Bj could answer, Capy interrupted:

-Do not worry little lady, here is me eye.-pointed to the parrot that was sitting on his shoulder. The parrot turned to them, and waved his wing. Lydia waved back, and slightly reddened. As the ship flew high, a nice view has opened towards the Neitherworld. The houses and the creatures were small as an ant. Lydia watched the landscape, Bj was bored. Lydia noticed, that Bj has almost fallen asleep, therefore she decided to throw a theme, and she sat back next to him.

-Bj, how are we going to enter the school? Are they going to let any stranger to go inside?

Bj opened his mouth to answer, but Capy interrupted him again:

-Arrrgh, well it's going to be hard, i mean to get inside the school. They are not happy to see strangers there, especially during the school year.

Bj was angry, because the captain stoled the answer again from him, but Lydia calmed him down, then turned to the pirate:

-They are expecting us, isin't that right Bj?-said Lydia and looked up to Bj.

Bj shrugged:

-We could say like that too…

-I'm a bit excited ... –said Lydia with her hands clasped.

Bj wanted to say something, but Capy has interrupted him…again:

- If you get inside there will be no problem, they aren't going to eat you.-Capy started to laugh.

-I hope so…-said Lydia.

Bj was so nervous that he almost exploded, but Lydia calmed him down again.

-Relax, tell me more about this school, how does it look from inside?-Lydia has turned again towards the landscape-Too bad that i didn't bring my camera…-said to herself.

Bj was waiting for the pirate to interrupt again, but now he was silent.

-Heh, when he should, his not speaking!

-Beetlejuice!-Lydia said angrily.

-Sorry son, but I've never been inside the school, i'm just the transporter here.-said the pirate at last.

-Hmpf…-said Bj to himself.

But Lydia was not paying atention to him, she was admiring the view and thought about something, while she eated the sandwitches.

The journey lasted long enough, Bj has fallen asleep, Lydia was also immersed in her dreams, she didn't notice, that the landscape has changed, first the ship flew over a place that was like the Sandworm Land, then a sea or ocean, that was green colored. In the meantime, the night has fallen. Lydia has just awaken, and saw that the ship has started to slowly land. First time she saw a large rock, with a lighthouse, that pointed the right way with his light. As the ship slowly landed to the water, she saw a big wheel, like in a fun fair which half was in the water.

_Weird-_thought Lydia. Then she saw a long fence, and a big gate, that also was in the water. Over the gate was a sign, „Scare School", surrounded by green flames.

-Wow…-whispered Lydia, then she jumped to shake up Bj: - Bj wake up, we arrived!

-Huh? What? Who? Where?-woke up Bj.

-We arrived!-repeated Lydia, and pointed at to the gate, that opened in front of the ship. They were both staring at the gate, while the ship passed beneath.

- I've been here long time ago…-said Bj.

The small building in the distance, became larger and larger as the ship was approaching his goal. A few minutes later, the ship was in the port.

-Arrrgh! Here we go! Off the board!-cried Capy.

-Finally!- stood up from his chair Bj.-Let's go Lyds!

Lydia nodded and took her bag. Capy lowered from the ship the wood palisade, Lydia walked down, and Bj flew next to her.

-Thanks for the ride.-said Lydia to the pirate.

-Your welcome!-cried back Capy, and re-launched the ship who knows which way.

Lydia stood for a while and looked around. Small heads appeared in windows of the school, but you could not see the faces because of the bright light, which probably resulted from the rooms.

-Hey Babes! Are you going to stay here all night?-cried Bj.

-No…I'm coming!-said Lydia, and went to Bj.

-No no no!

A voice came from the stairs. A two headed monster came down, with purple coat. One of his necks was taller then the other one, his feet and hands ended in taps.

-No no!-they repeated, and came to the two foreign with an angry face.

Lydia was a bit frightened and moved closer to Bj. The monster stood before them and crossed his „arms".

-We do not accept new students! Come back next year!

Lydia silently looked the monster. Bj smiled wickedly:

-Alder, Dash, don't you recognize me?

-How do you know our name?-asked the shorter head.

The taller nudged him.

-Of course he knows our name Alder, we are famous!-said Dash proudly.

-Yeah famous…because you're stupid!- said Bj with an evil grin.

-What did you say?!- asked both and bent near to Bjs face.

Bj started to laugh, and Dash immediately recognized him.

-No! It can't be!-said Dash scared and started to move backwards.

-What? Who is it?-asked Alder, who was a little bit dumb.

However, Bj already used his magic, the collar of Alders shirt started to get more and more tight, and the monster began to choke.

-Only one creature, one ghost has powers like this…-said Dash and slowly moved backwards. Bj let go of Alders shirt. The two heads at once exclaimed:

-Beetlejuice!

Bj smiled:

-Well, where is the warm welcome?

-Oh why don't you two come inside?-said both heads and bowed in front of Bj.

-Well Babes, the coast is clear, let's go!-Bj laughed and with his hands in his pockets he walked up the stairs. Lydia looked at the monster, who was still frightened to death, then she followed Bj.


	4. Chapter 4

This is my first fanfiction, so pls be nice ^^ oh and sorry for my bad english . I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THIS FANFICTION!

**Chapter 4**

They have arrived in a big hall, huge chandeliers lighted the visitors from the ceiling. Int he back of the hall was a large staircase, which at a certain place „split" in two directions.

Meanwhile, the monster, who was also the schools headmaster, led Bj and Lydia through the hall. Lydia did not know where to stare. _It's sure is a rich school…-_thought. Bj flew next to her, with his hands in his pockets. As they walked up the stairs, Dash turned to Bj:

-And how long you intend to stay?-asked.

Bj answered with a bored face:

-**We** are staying for a week-he put a strong emphasis on the word we.

A small wave of relief ran through the monster's back, but he noticed what Bj has referred with the word we.

-Who is…the girl?

Lydia noticed this:

-My name is Lydia Deetz.-said Lydia and her vampire teeth has flashed out.

-So Lydia, your Beetlejuice's cousin? But you are a vampire, and he's a ghost…

-…with the most!- added Bj.

-Umm yeah, we are cousins, but distant cousins.-smiled Lydia nervously.

Dash turned forward, did he believe that Lydia and Bj are relatives or not, no one knows.

-I hope that she's going to be treated the same way as me.-said Bj.

The monster didn't answer, but surely understood what Bj talked about. Meanwhile, they climbed the stairs, then first turned to left, and now were walking in a long and dark corridor, with lots of doors on both sides. _What's behind them anyway?-_Lydia asked herself, but then remembered that she, hopefully, soon will know. The monster stoped in front of two doors, then oppened one of them. Light spilled from inside to the corridor, the monster walked inside, then bowing indicated, that Bj should follow him.

_-_Good night Babes, see you tomorrow!-Bj waved and went into the room. The door closed behind him.

_Never mind the same treatment…-_thought Lydia, who was still standing outside.

A few minutes later, three monster-children came from the same direction where a few minutes ago Lydia and Bj. One of them was flying, it was white and semi-transparent, a ghost; the other ones body was covered with bandages, he worn an egyptian necklace, a mummy; and the third one was a girl, with long purple hair and pale green skin, a zombie. They held books in their hands, certainly they were learning somewhere. Lydia heard the footsteps, so she turned, but did not speak. The three figures stopped, then the ghost raised his hand towards Lydia:

-Hi, you must be new here, my name is Casper.

Lydia was a little but surprised, but shook Casper's hand:

-Hey I'm Lydia-her vampire teeth has flashed out.

-Another vampire? As if it weren't enough one of them…-said the mummy.

-Do not pre-judge Ra, maybe Lydia is not that kind of a vampire.-said Casper.

-Casper is right.-said Mantha, and raised her hand towards Lydia: -Hi I'm Mantha, and this is Ra, who sometimes can be superstitious.-pointed to the mummy.

-Nice to meet you.-smiled Lydia and shook hands with Mantha too, however, Mantha's arm remained in her hands.

-Oh, i'm sorry, it often happens to me.-said Mantha a little bit ashamed, and put her arm back. Lydia laughed:

-No problem, it often happens with my frie…i mean cousin too.

-Your cousin is a zombie?-asked Casper.

-No, he's a ghost, just like you.

-And where is he now?-asked Ra.

-He is here too, to be exact, in that room, with the headmaster.- Lydia pointed to the door.

-Alder and Dash are inside?!-exclaimed Ra.

-Yes.

-Then we should go too.-said Casper.

Ra nodded.

-Good night Lydia, bye Mantha.-said Casper, and passed through the wall into the room.

-Bye!-said Ra too, and followed Casper.

-Let's go.- proposed Mantha, opened the door and they went inside.

The room, which was not the most spacious, was the girl's room. Some bunk beds and a closet was the total equipment. The creatures were all different from each-other, but now they all looked at Lydia.

-This is Lydia.-said Mantha.

-Hello-Lydia waved her hand.

The others welcomed her, then continued to chat with each other.

-This will be your bed, I hope you're not afraid of heights.-said Mantha, and she pointed to a bed upstairs.

-Nope, it's fine with me.-answered Lydia, she climbed the stairs and put down her bag.

Mantha sat down to her own bed, that was under Lydia's bed.

-Aren't you coming down?-asked Mantha.

-Yes i'm coming, just that i thought that we have to go to sleep.-said Lydia, as she climbed down.

-Relax, we go to bed, when we want to, the point is that we need to get sleepyer untill we suffer from it.-laughed Mantha.

Lydia did not reply, but sat down beside her.

-And from wich school are you?-asked Mantha.

-I'm…i'm home schooled.

-Oh, then you must be rich.

-We could say like that too…-answered Lydia. _There was no intention to lie, but now I have to.-_thought Lydia.

-I understand, and from now on you're going to be our classmate?

-No, we are only staying for a week, i mean me and Beetlejuice.

-Beetlejuice? He's you're cousin?

-Yes.-nodded Lydia.-And the others are called…?-she pointed to the others int he room.

Mantha began to introduce:

-She's Triclops-showed a long-white-black-haired girl, who had three eyes and she was reading a book.-She's Harpye- showed a blue-haired girl who was wearing wings in place of her hands.-That's Dummy Girl, it would be better if you don't talk with her, she's very bad, she's part of Thatch's gang.-showed a puppet girl, who was sleeping or only looked like she was sleeping.

-Thatch?

-Yes, he's a vampire, the scariest and worst of all, you will meet him, but don't get to close to him, you can't trust him…Oh and there the two of them, two twin sisters, Mikey and Monaco.-finally showed two skeleton girl, one with long blonde hair, and the other with pink ponytail hair. Both were wearing sunglasses and lots of make-up.

-Mikey and Monaco?-asked again Lydia.

-Yes, they are not smart, but you can trust them.

Lydia took her bag and took out the box, wich Jacques gave him, then approached to the two girl.

-Hi, this is from you're uncle.-handed them the box.

-Our uncle?-asked Mikey, the blonde haired.

-Yes, Jacques Lalean.

-Uncle Jac! He always sends cool stuff!-exclaimed happily Monaco, and took the box, which soon also been opened up.

-A new makeup kit!-exclaimed Mikey.

-Thank you, that you brought it Lydia!-said Monaco.

-No problem.-smiled Lydia.

-By the way i like your hair.-said Mikey, and then went away, to take a closer look at the gift. Lydia sat back next to Mantha.

-You know their uncle?-asked Mantha surprised.

-Yes, he's a good friend of mine.

-Okay, but do not forget, don't show that you're friendly and don't be so kind while you're here, because if the headmaster finds it out then you will get fired.

-Okay, i got it.-nodded Lydia.

**Meanwhile, in the other room**

The boys all looked at Beetlejuice, the headmaster presented him:

-This is Beetlejuice, it's not advisable to mess with him.

-Hi everyone!-said Bj with ironic childlike voice, and evil smile.

_Who is this?_- thought the vampire guy, who was lying in his coffin.

-Then we will go now…-said Dash, and they went out from the room.

On the way they saw Casper and Ra, but interestingly, they didn't say anything.

Bj looked through the others: there was a werewolf puppy, Wolfie; a creature with roots in his body, and instead of his head was a pumpkin lantern, Pumpkinhead; a large eyed boy, Flyboy; a gray-skinned figure, who had tentacles instead of arms and he's hair was long and stringy, Slither; a green haired boy, with black T-shirt, Moss Head; and finally a vampire, who now came towards Bj:

- So listen up you, some rookie kid, I'm Thatch and you better remember that name, and if you do not want any problems, then you better sit down and do what I say!

Bj just pulled up one of his eyebrows and asked:

-Are you talking to me?

Thatch was surprised, then he became angry. Everyone was silent.

-Don't mess with me, or else…

-Or else what?-asked Bj with an ironic voice, he did not show fear or nervousness at all.

_Who do you think you are?_ –thought Bj and Thatch in the same time.

Casper and Ra, were behind Bj, but they slowly, walked to the closet to get a better view of them. Thatch and Bj noticed this, but did not move, they still looked at each other.

-Otherwise, what kind of creature are you?-asked Thatch.

-Ghost, with the most.-said Bj with an evil grin.

-Ghost? Heh, as pathetic as Casper?

-Not really.-said Bj, and he disappeared.

-Where did he go?-asked Thatch surprised.

Everyone was silent, and eyes were looking for Beetlejuice, but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, everyones outfit began to change, with no explicable reason. Everyone was wearing cute little girl dresses, except Thatch, who was standing there with his eyes widened and jaw dropped. Bj was still not visible, but he's laugh was echoing trough the room. Each of those who was present was scared and shouting, fright in the first, second, because of the clothes.

In the other room Lydia heard the shouts and Bj's laughter, she knew, that this means trouble. She did not want them to be thrown out already, she wanted to know some of the monsters life, after all, this school seemed to be much more interesting, then the ones in the human world.

-What's happening?-asked Mantha, who also heard the noises.

-Beetlejuice!-Lydia jumped up and ran out from the room.

-Hey! Lydia! Where are you going?-shouted Mantha and ran after her.

Lydia kicked in the other rooms door:

-Beetlejuice!-entered angrily, but when she saw the boys in those girl clothes, she could hardly suppress her laughter.

Bj reappeared near Thatch, who's pants fell to the ground in a few seconds, and now he was standing there only in his underwear. Thatch hid his underwear, that was black colored with red bats on it, with his hands.

-Yes, Lyds?-asked Bj with an innocent smile.

Meanwhile, Mantha has arrived at the door, but seeing the others, especially Thatch's position, she started to laugh, although she did not like this kind of jokes. Lydia seeing Thatch's situation, covered her eyes and giggled. Her voice was calm now:

-Bj can i talk to you for a second?-she asked, while she turned and left the room, Mantha came instead inside, she was still laughing. Bj disappeared from the room, and reappeared outside in front of Lydia.

-Is something wrong Babes?

-Yes…-said Lydia, but she could not continue because she began to laugh. Beetlejuice joined her.

Inside the room, Mantha was still laughing:

-You look great!

Casper, who has somehow managed to get out from the dress, looked at her gravely.

-This isin't funny Mantha! Now we will have more trouble.-then he helped Ra, to get down his dress.

-Come on, it was pretty good! You should come to the ball in this weekend dressed like this, especially Thatch!-she pointed with her head towards Thatch, who was attaching his belt back on his pants, and he's face was red as an apple.

-I agree with Casper, Beetlejuice is worse than Thatch!-said Ra.

-We'll see!-shouted the angry vampire and climbed into his coffin, and closed the coffins top.

-It seems like he does not like it when someone is better than him.-whispered Mantha, who instead really liked it very much the fact that the vampire got what he deserves.

-Casper! Casper! Help me get off this thing!-Wolfie jumped to Casper, he was scratching very hard.

Casper helped him, while he said:

-I didn't know that you are allergic Wolfie.

-So far, neither did I.-answered the werewolf.

Outside the hall, Lydia could hardly stop laughing, she wiped her tears, and whispered to Bj:

-In fact, it was a really good one.

Bj smiled proudly.

-But back to the problem, to be exact there's two of them.

-Tell me Babes!

-The first one is: don't call me Babes while we are here, it sounds very strange, because they know that we are cousins.

-Okay Lyds, and the other one?

-The other one is, to try to leave some of you're pranks, i don't want to get fired so soon, i'm curious about this school.

-But Babes…

Lydia looked at him strictly, with her arms folded.

-I mean Lyds, you know how difficult it is to me!-Bj said with an innocent voice.

-I know Bj, but please try it, just for once make only little pranks.

-Oh alright, alright, i promise.-said Bj with an angel-like face and eyes, but behind his back, his fingers were crossed.

Lydia smiled and nodded. _You should know me better by now…_-thought Bj. _I'm keeping my eyes on you, I know that you will not be able to stop._-thought Lydia. Meanwhile, Mantha came out of the room, called out to Lydia:

-Lydia! Are you coming?

-Yes, I'm coming!-Lydia called back-Then see you tomorrow morning Bj!-she went back to her room with Mantha.

Bj went back to his room too, where everyone was in bed and looked at him scared, except for Ra and Thatch who were sleeping in a sarcophagus / coffin, so it was not possible to see them.

_Good!-_thought Bj and he settled in an empty bed.

-I like you're cousin!-giggled Mantha. Lydia laughed in response and went to bed.

Thatch was laying in his coffin, but he could not sleep, thoughts were running in his head. _This ghost is different ... very different than Casper. This one has huge powers, and he's not friendly at all. I have a rival…if i can call him rival…he's so powerfull…maybe too powerfull! By the way what's he doing here?_ _I do not know him, but apparently Alder and Dash is afraid of him. I'm not sure that I can take the competition against him. And…who was that girl? He knows her…even listen to her! Maybe she's more powerfull than him. But she's so…so…beautiful…-_Thatch felt his face begin to burn- _I think I have a fever ...-_ put his hand on his own forehead, but it was cold.-_Something is wrong with me,_ _probably I should drink more blood, as my mother says …yes, maybe it helps..._ But at the moment an image appeared before his eyes, the image as Lydia kicks the door in and enters the room as a strong leader. Thatch has got frightened, and jumped up in his coffin, but struck his head in the coffins top, and fell back. _-Ouch! Damn!_ _That's gonna leave a mark…_He wanted to close his eyes again, but he heard voices from outside. _What are they doing, so late?-_thought and a crack opened the coffin lid. The lights were burning and everyone was preparing for school. _What the…?-_he looked around in wonder. The only ones left in the room was Casper and Ra.

-Hurry up Casper! If we're late the teacher will not be happy!

-I'm coming! Just that i can't find my…ah here it is!-Casper picked up a book, then looked at Thatch.-Good morning Thatch!-then he flew out from the room, followed by Ra. Thatch blinked in surprise. _It's already morning?But_…-he glanced at the clock_. I'm late!!-_ flashed through his mind and he ran out from the room, course he forgot his books and booklets…


	5. Chapter 5

This is my first fanfiction, so pls be nice ^^ oh and sorry for my bad english . I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF THIS FANFICTION!

**Chapter 5**

Everyone was already in the class. It was history class, the teacher was talking about, what did the monster's do in time of the Second World War. Everyone had their own place in the three rows, formed from benches. Lydia and Bj also received a separate bench next to each other, in the back of the class. Wolfie's place was before Beetlejuice's, but the bench before Lydia was empty. Lydia searched with her eyes around the class, wondering who's the missing person, while Bj was pulling prakns on Wolfie: he dropped down Wolfie's pencil from his bench, and everytime Wolfie picked it up, Bj made the pencil to drope down again. Wolfie could not imagine what is wrong with the pencil. Lydia looked at Bj with an accuser look. Bj looked back at her with an „Whaaaaaaat?" grimace on his face. Lydia just smiled and shook her head.

The door suddenly opened, Thatch came in, with an worryed face. The teacher was turned to table, and explaining something. Thatch started to walk slowly towards his bench, but the teacher turned around:

-Thatch? You're late…

Thatch stopped in the middle of the class, he was embarrassed and confused.

-Yes…I know.

-And? You thought that I'm going look over it simply?

-Ammm no, I mean yes…I mean no!

The class started to laugh.

-Silence!- shouted the teacher.

-He's in big trouble pfft.-said Bj to Lydia.

-As detention you will go to the library, and learn. Now sit down!-said the teacher, then she continued to explain the lesson.

Thatch did not answer, he just sat down to his bench, but he didn't saw, who's sitting behind him.

-Sucker!-laughed Bj.

-Beetlejuice!-said Lydia angrily.

-Silence!-shouted the teacher once again.

Thatch looked at Bj with anger:

-What's you're problem?

-Huh?-Bj looked at Thatch with a bored face.

But Thatch now did not feel like to continue the quarrel with his rival, he was more busy with his detention, he held his head in his hands and looked at his bench. He hated nothing more than to learn, especially in the library, because the place was always full of good students.

Lydia saw how sad Thatch is, she felt like she needs to do something to cheer him up, but she didn't know how to talk to him, so she onlt put her hand on Thatch's shoulder. Bj watched Lydia and Thatch's reaction, he was ready to jump, if a problem arises, he was always there to protect Lydia, even from a Sandworm…what's Thatch beside a Sandworm?

Thatch was used to it, if anyone touches him, the persons intention is not friendly, so he shook his shoulder fast, Lydia's hand fell down, then Thatch turned around furiosly. Lydia got suprised by Thatch's reaction. As Thatch noted the kind person, who actually wanted to cheer him up, he did not know what to say, he just blinked. They looked at each other a few seconds, then Lydia finally broke the silence:

-I'm sorry…I just wanted to cheer you up…

It was the first time, when Thatch heard Lydia's voice this calm, he did not know what to say.

-Oh…-was the only thing he was able to say, then he turned back to face his bench again.

He would have loved to have his books with him now, so that he could hide his face in one of them. But he only thing avaible for him, where his hands.

Lydia looked at Bj with a worryed face, but he just shrugged.

Soon the school bell started to ring, the hour was over. Everyone gathered up his books and left the class. Lydia did the same, but she didn't know why do they have to leave the class?

Ont he hallway, Mantha joined her, behind them came Casper and Ra, they kept the distance because, Bj was walking next to Lydia.

-Where are we going?-asked Lydia.

- The physics lab.-answered Mantha.

-Does the history teacher keep this hour too?

-No, the teacher for physics and all kind of science hours is, Dr. Thirddegree Burns.-said Mantha.

-Wow, that's a long name and he's a doctor too?

-I bet, that his mind isin't as „long" as his name.-said Bj.

Mantha laughed, Lydia smiled.

**A****t the other end of the corridor**

Thatch was angrily leaning against the wall, surrounded by the gang members, Slither, Moss Head and Dummy Girl. They stood helplessly, they had no idea what's wrong with Thatch, he did not answer any of there questions. Suddenly, as a rope rips from another, Thatch jumped to Dummy Girl, and held her by her t-shirt.

-What do you know about the new vampire?!

-Easy Thatch…

-I asked: What do you know about the new vampire?!

-Nothing…almost nothing, she only arrived last night!-Dummy Girl tried to get away from Thatch, but with no success.

-Almost nothing? Then you do know something! Let's hear it!

-Okay, okay, just let me go.

Thatch put her on the ground, then waited the answer with his arms folded.

-Well, she arrived last night, and ... she told her name too, but what was it?

-How can you be such an?!...-started Thatch, but Dummy Girl interrupted him:

-Lydia! Yes, it's Lydia. That's her name.

-Lydia…-repeated quietly Thatch, then he shook his head, and turned back to Dummy Girl.

-What else do you know about her?

- Well, not much else maybe...that she and Mantha are friends.-replyed Dummy Girl and nodded.

-It's not too much…-answered Thatch despondently, then he walked away towards the physics lab, leaving the others behind.

Slither, Dummy Girl and Moss Head looked after him surprised. Thatch never leaves them behind, they always go everywhere together, because he is the leader of the gang, he needs the members, even if he would not admit it. But now, he acted like a different person, he does not usually act so aggressively, at least not with the members of his own gang.

-What's with him?-asked Slither.

-I have no idea.-said Dummy Girl.

-Why is this girl so important to him?

-Maybe, because she's a vampire too.

-But shouldn't he look at her as an enemy?

-Well, we could not say, that he was friendly, right?-Dummy Girl said the conclusion.

-Right.- agreed Slither.

-What are you guys talking about?-asked Moss Head.

Slither and Dummy Girl looked at him at the same time, then they rolled there eyes, and went after Thatch.

-Did I say something wrong?-asked Moss Head, but he did not get an answer for this question either. He went after them.

**In the physics lab**

Lydia looked around, she saw all kinds of instruments, a table and double benches.

-We have to work in pairs?-asked Lydia.

-Yes.-said Mantha.

-Okay.-said Lydia, then she looked at Bj: -We are going to be partners.

-Errr about working…I got a little job to do.-said Bj with a mysteriously.

-Job? Now?...But, we have physics hour.

-Yes…buuuuuuuut…

-What are you up to Bj?-asked Lydia suspiciously.

-Me?...Nothing, just a little job, it's no big deal.- Bj shrugged lightly.

-Yeah, right…-said Lydia.

-So, bye!-said Bj, then he disappeared.

-I love your cousins tricks, I would like to know how he does them, because usually Casper does not do such things.-said Mantha with admiration.

-Amm, that's a good question.-said Lydia with an awkward smile, as she did not know the answer either.

Then the bell started to ring, all of the kids came inside the class, everyone had his desk mate.

-Mantha, could you be my partner? I don't really know what to do…-asked Lydia.

-Sorry, but my partner is Casper, he said the he wants to talk about something with me. But don't worry, you will know what to do.

Lydia did not answer, she just nodded, and sat down to a bench. Mantha occuped her seat next to Casper. The others had there own partners too: Ra with Wolfie, Mikey with Monaco, Harpye with Triclops, Pumpkinhead with Flyboy, Slither with Moss Head, and at least Dummy Girl with Thatch, who now occuped his seat next to Lydia. Dummy Girl and Slither look at each other with amazement. Lydia was surprised, but she did not speak. Thatch remained silent too, he did not know what to say, why did he sit next to her? Lydia did not know what to say, after the things that have happened while history class.

Soon the teacher, Dr. Thirddegree Burns, came inside, and started to explain the lesson.

Lydia listened for a while, but after she realized that the physics hour here, is boring as home, she decided to talk.

-Sorry…-started Lydia.

Thatch looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

-Why are you saying sorry?

-You know, the previous hour, when…

-Oh…no problem, I'm just not accustomed to kindness.

_This is understandable, I should have thought about this sooner_.-thought Lydia.

-Then you are not mad at me?-asked Lydia and turned to face Thatch.

-No…and who are you?-Thatch turned to her.

-Oh sorry, I didn't introduce myself.-laughed quietly Lydia.-I'm Lydia Deetz.- and she raised her hand towards Thatch.

Thatch shook hands with her.

-I'm Thatch, and everyone in this school is scared of me.-said Thatch with an evil smile.

Lydia smiled. _This Thatch isin't so bad, like Mantha described him. He's a littlebit similar to Beetlejuice…-_thought Lydia.

-Am I bothering you?-asked Thatch.

-Not at all, I'm glad to have a partner, who can help me, I'm afraid that I do something wrong during the experiments.

Thatch smiled broadly, his sharp teeth flashed out. Lydia shivered a bit from this.

_I'm sitting here in a monster schools physics lab, surrounded by monsters and I'm talking to a vampire. It is true, that I have monster friends in the Neitherworld, but this is different. Here, they don't know that I'm human…What if they find out? I have to be careful…_-Lydia mused.

-Are you ok?-Thatch looked in Lydias eyes, he didn't know why did Lydia stop talking.

-What?-Lydia woke up from her thoughts, and looked back in Thatches eyes.

Thatch immediately looked away, towards the teacher.

-Nothing, nothing, it's not important.-said Thatch, but he did not look back to Lydia. He pretended, that his interested about the teacher's explanation.

Lydia looked towards the teacher too, but her mind was not in the class. _Where could Beetlejuice be? A little job? If it isin't important, why did he had to handle it now? Something stinks here, and it's not Bj, because he's not here…_

Thatch was silent for a while, then decided, that it's better to take advantage of the proximity of Lydia, and try to find out more about her. He did not know why is this vampire girl so interesting to him, he just followed his instincts.

-Are you coming from a wealthy family, Lydia?-it was good to pronounce her name.

-Hmmm?-Lydia looked at Thatch.-Oh yes, I'm was home schooled.-answered Lydia.-You?

-I'm also rich, we have more than one castels.-said Thatch.

-It must be cool.-Lydia smiled.

-To live in a castel?

-Yes, I mean a castel it's so big and old fashioned, and mysterious.-explained Lydia, pointing with her hands.

-I know, but why are you saying "it must be cool", don't you live in a castel?-asked Thatch surprised.

-Me?...No, I, amm…I mean, I live in a big, old…house.- stammered Lydia. _I screwed up this well! I have to be careful! Careful!_-she reminded herself in thought.

-I understand. And who is this Beetlejuice? Is he your…boyfriend?-asked Thatch, he was a little afraid of the response.

-Beetlejuice? Oh he's a friend. I mean my cousin.-smiled Lydia. _Be careful!-_ she reminded herself again.

Thatch opened his mouth to answer, but then the bell started to ring. In that minute Dummy Girl, Slither and Moss Head have appeared next to the bench, and they pulled Thatch out of the class. Lydia looked after them with surprise, but soon Mantha, Casper and Ra were standing next to Lydia's bench.

-Are you coming to have lunch with us?-asked Mantha.

Lydia nodded, she took her books and followed her friends to the dining hall. On the way she was looking for Bj, but there was no sign of him.

On the hallway, the surprised Thatch was dragged by his friends on the opposite direction.

Thatch pulled out his arm from the hands of his friends.

-Just what do you guys think you're doing?!Are you nuts?!-Thatch shouted at them angrily.

Dummy Girl and Slither angrily turned against him, Moss Head did the same, but he did not understand why do they have to act like this.

-Just what do you think you're doing?! You're friendly with a new student?! Instead of making fun of her?!-shouted Dummy Girl.

-Furthermore, she's a vampire and a girl too!-added Slither.

-Yes!-added Moss Head, only to say something, and don't remain behind.

Thatch answered with more anger.

-You don't understand anything! Leave me and Lydia alone! Otherwise you'll have problems with me! Leave me alone!-then he turned around, and walked away, towards the dining hall.

Dummy Girl let out an angry sigh.

-I just don't understand!

-Neither I.-said Slither.

-Otherwise, what's wrong with girls?-Dummy Girl looked at Slither.

-Nothing.

-Then why did you say "and a girl too!"?

-I did not!

-Yes you did!

-Can we go eat now?-asked Moss Head, and started walking towards the dining hall. Dummy Girl and Slither did not answer, but they followed him, and continued the battle of words.


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprise, surprise! You didn't think I would finish it did you? Anyway it's not finished yet. One or max. two more chapters. Sorry it took so long :( I hope you enjoy reading it, if anyone is still interested out there.  
I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

**In the dining hall**

Lydia looked around. The dining hall was huge, with long tables and benches. In one part was the buffet, where an eight or more armed octopus served the food.

-It's not as weird, as I thought...-said Lydia to herself.

-Not as weird?-Ra repeated the question.-What do you mean?

-Nothing, nothing.-smiled Lydia.-_Ughh again..._

The monster children invaded the dining hall, and grabbed one-one plate, and lined up on front of the buffet, where they choosed food. After they got what they wanted, they walked to the tables and sat down to eat. Lydia, Mantha, Casper and Ra did the same. The daily menu was: spaghetti with eyeballs, some kind of green soup, bleu colored pie with unknown condiments, and fish. Lydia made a disgusted face, as she looked over the variety of foods, after that she looked forward to see what will her friends choose. Casper choosed the green soup, so did Mantha, and Ra choosed the blue pie.

-What kind of soup is that?-asked Lydia.

-Swampy.-answered Mantha.

-Swampy? That sounds funny, from what's made of?-asked Lydia with amused face.

-From a swamp plant, it's very tasty.

-Oh, so it's a vegetarian food?

-Well...if we think of a flesh eating plant, as a plant because it is one...-muttered Mantha.

-Never mind.-answered Lydia with embarrassed smile.

-Move the line!We don't have all day!-shouted the buffet woman.

-I'm sorry.-looked Lydia up at her, than she turned to Mantha.-What about the fish? It's not poisonous right?

-No, it's not poisonous.-Mantha started walking towards a table, where Casper and Ra already sat down.

-From that one please.-pointed Lydia to the fish.

Soon she was walking towards the table, but noticed, that the four places at the table are already occupied. Wolfie joined the gang. Lydia stopped and looked puzzled towards the table. Casper spotted Lydia, and got up from his seat.

-Here, you can take my seat, I just sit somewhere else.-he said smiling.

-No thanks.-smiled Lydia.-I don't want to bother you, I go and sit somewhere else.-she went away and sat down at an empty table.

-_I wonder where's__ Beej? Without him it's not so interesting…It's boring to sit here all alone._-thought Lydia while she looked at the fish on her plate. –_Is it really safe to eat this? I must eat something while I'm here…even if I'm not a fish fan…_

-Can I join?-came the question, and Lydia looked up.

Thatch was standing next to her, with a cute vampire smile, holding his plate.

-Uh, sure.-smiled Lydia.

Thatch occupied the seat vis-à-vis and put down the plate with eyeball spaghetti and a glass of red liquid.

-How come you're alone?-asked Thatch.

-Well, all the seats are already taken over there, so I came here.-Lydia pointed towards the table where Casper and the others were.

-I mean, where's your cousin?

-Who? Oh, Beetlejuice!...Well he's around here somewhere…-Lydia looked around.

_-Thank God he's not!-_thought Thatch, and started eating.

Lydia looked at Thatch, then at the fish on her plate.

-Ummm Thatch?

-Yeah?-Thatch looked up.

-Is this fish poisonous? Mantha said it's not, but…

-No it's not, but I totally understand, that you don't trust them.-he nodded towards Mantha and the others.

-Oh no! I didn't mean it that way!-Lydia forced out a laugh.-I just wanted to be extra suuuure.-she added.

-I'm glad that you trust me.-said Thatch and drank from his glass a little embarressed.

-I don't know why is everyone is saying that you are evil…but to me you seem like a nice person.-said Lydia smiling.

-I'm not nice!-shouted Thatch angrily.

Lydia was surprised:

-Oh sorry…I just…

Thatch came to his senses:

-Ummm, sorry, I didn't mean to shout, you know it's a habit for me.-said Thatch with embarrassed smile.

Lydia smiled back, now she was calm. Meanwhile, Dummy Girl, Moss Head and Slither reached the and of the line at the buffet. After they all got themselfes lunch, they started walking towards the usual "gang" table. When they all settled down, Slither looked around surprised:

-Where's Thatch?

Dummy Girl answered to him:

-He's probably late.

-No, he's eating.-interjected Moss Head.

-What?-asked Slither.

-Now he's drinking.-answered Moss Head.

-What are you talking about?-asked nervously Dummy Girl.

-There.-pointed Moss Head in one direction.

Dummy Girl and Slither looked in that direction, then at eachother, and then again in that direction. They couldn't believe their eyes.

-What's Thatch doing there, when he should be here with us?-asked Dummy Girl.

-It looks like he's having lunch with that vampire girl.-answered Slither.

-I can see that! But why?

-I don't know.-shrugged Slither and started eating.

Thatch put down his glass, which was already empty.

-Is that blood?-asked Lydia.

-Yeah, why aren't you drinking? Can I bring a glass for you too?-asked Thatch, and he was about to leave.

-Oh no, no! Preferably water, if you can.-answered Lydia.

-Water? Are you a vega-vampire?

-Weeeell…no, I'm just trying to be one.-said Lydia with an embarrassed smile.

-This is stupid…why you wanna be one?

-I…like to try out some new things.-grinned Lydia.

-Oh…okay. Me too!-grinned Thatch and ran off to the buffet.

-_Where are you Beej? Why aren't you here, when I need you? I'm really curious, about that little job you have…-_thought Lydia.

Thatch returned with a glass of water.

-Here.-he handed the glass to Lydia.

-Thanks.-answered Lydia and took the glass, then she drank from it, while Thatch sat down. –Today after class, you're going to the library to study?

-Huh? Oh yeah…my detention…

-Can I come?

-Why? It's a boring place, full of old books.-said Thatch rolling his eyes.

-I like librarys. You can find interesting things there.-said Lydia smiling.

Thatch looked at her for a while, then nodded.

-You can come, if you want…you could help me with my homework.

-Sure.-nodded Lydia smiling.

Thatch was smiling too, and he blushed a little.

**Later, that afternoon**

Lydia jumped off Mantha's bed, where they were playing cards.

-Where are you going?-asked Casper.

-Yeah, I still have a few aces, I want to play.-said Ra.

-Are you cheating again?-asked Mantha reproachingly.

-Sorry guys, but I have to find Bj, I didn't see him since this morning. And I'm helping Thatch with his homework in the library.-answered Lydia stretching.

-You're spending too much time with him.-said Mantha.

-Do you like his gang?-asked Ra.

-His gang? No. I mean, I haven't met them yet.-answered Lydia.

-Hmmm, that's weird, usually they are all with him.-said Casper.

-Maybe now they'll be there too. We'll talk later, bye!-waved Lydia and ran out the door.

Casper, Ra and Mantha looked at each other.

-Are you thinking what I'm thinking?-asked Casper.

-That I will win the next round too?-grinned Ra.

-No, but that…-started Casper, but Mantha interrupted him.

-That Thatch really likes Lydia and he will turn her evil sooner or later.

-Yes, but I'm not sure about the second part.-answered Casper.

**Meanwhile in the library**

Lydia stepped into a huge space, in the center was huge column like construction with lots of drawers. Around the column where little tables with two places, Thatch was sitting at one of the tables surrounded by books and notebooks. When Lydia noticed him she smiled.

-_He's not a bad boy at all, he just wants to convince everyone about it…he's similar to Beej. I wonder where is he? I sure hope he didn't forget about me!_-thought Lydia, but she rapidly chased away the idea.-Thatch!

Thatch looked up and waved to her.

-Hey, at last you're here!

Lydia walked to him.

-Sorry, I was just looking for my cousin, but with no succes. Are you studying?

-I'm trying…but it's so hard.-Thatch sighed.

-I know, it isin't easy for me either in my school, at home.

-But you're learning at home, right? That's a lot easier!

-Oh uhm, it depends from which side we view it.-smiled Lydia.-But where are the books?

-There, in the drawers.-Thatch pointed towards the column.

Lydia looked in the direction, and started walking towards the column, then opened one of the drawers.

-But be careful, there are dangerous books too…they bite.-grinned Thatch.

-You're kidding right?-asked Lydia smiling.

-Not me!

Lydia blinked, and did not know, to believe it or not, after she started searching between the books.

-Anyway, where's your gang? Mantha and the others said that you have one, and that they're always with you, but I haven't seen them.-asked Lydia.

-Uh, they're…idiots.-answered Thatch, but he didn't look up from his notebook.

-Idiots? It's not nice to say this about your friends.

-I never say nice things, and they aren't my friends.

-Oh…then who are your friends?

-I don't have friends, I'm scary and dangerous. I don't need friends.

-Don't be silly! Everyone needs friends.-smiled Lydia.

-Well I don't.

-_Was I wrong? Although Beetlejuice always says that he doesn't have friends, but he does._-thought Lydia, then she smiled cunningly. –Oh, I suppose that I'm not your friend then?

Thatch looked up surprised, then he blushed and his pen fell out from his hand, although Lydia was too far to see this.

-But…yes, you are my friend.-said Thatch.-_Am I going nuts? What am I saying? Lydia is my friend? But how? Is it this simple?..._-thingking he was looking towards Lydia.

-I'm glad.-smiled Lydia.-_I wasn't wrong, he's just like Beej.-_meanwhile he walked back to Thatch.-Thatch?

-Yes?

-While I'm here, could you show me around the school? I'm curious about every corner!

Thatch looked up at her blinking, then he smiled.

-Sure! I'm free all week!

-Really?-Lydia looked down to one of Thatch's notebooks.

Thatch followed Lydia's gaze, he looked down to the notebook, and added:

-Uh, of course after classes.

Lydia smiled and nodded.

-_I would have prefered better, if Beej could guide me around, but it looks like he's too busy with something…_-thought Lydia.

-Lydia? Can I ask you something?

-Yeah, sure.

-Do you have a partner for the Green Moon night?-asked Thatch, hiding his excitement.

-For what?-blinked Lydia confused.

-The Green Moon night. Mantha didn't told you about it?

-No…

-It's going to be in this weekend, once a year, for just one night the Moon turns green.

-Deadly vu!

-So we celebrate it, with a little dance night thing, Kibosh will be here too.

-Kibosh?

-Yes, he's the main boss of all schools in the Neitherworld. He's a ghost too, but very strong and scary…of course not as scary as I am!

Lydia laughed. Thatch smiled.

-So…I was just wondering…-tried Thatch again.

-This means that I can go to the party too?-asked Lydia excited.

-Uh, sure…

-Deadly vu! I wonder if Beej will be my partner? And a new dress wouldn't hurt at all…-Lydia looked at herself thoughtfully.

-Umm Lydia?-Thatch tried again.

-Yes?

-Ah…I don't have a partner and…

-Oh, don't worry Thatch, sooner or later you'll find someone.-said Lydia kindly.

-Aha…

-A really need to find Beetlejuice! Sorry Thatch, but I have to go now, but I promise, tomorrow after class we'll go to look around the school, okay?-Lydia started walking out from the library.

-Okay…sure…-muttered Thatch.

Lydia waved to him, and walked out the door. Thatch sighed sadly, and laid down his head on the table.


End file.
